Giorno Giovanna (Composite)
|-|Giorno= |-|Gold Experience= |-|Gold Experience Requiem= |-|Jorge Joestar Giorno= Summary: Giorno Giovanna (ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ) 'is the protagonist of the fifth part of the series Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, Vento Aureo. Giorno is the illegitimate son of infamous vampire, Dio Brando. His story begins upon moving to Italy after his mother marries his stepfather. There, his life was changed forever. Giorno saved a gangster on the midst of death, and that gangster decided he owed his very life to the young Giorno. This man became his inspiration and was the original spark for his dream to become a gang-star. After Giorno became 15, he began to go on the path of achieving his goal. The story continues on as he goes on the journey to become the boss of the Mafia known as Passione and overthrow Diavolo. However, in the non-canon spinoff novel Jorge Joestar, Giorno is actually another alternate personality to the Mafia Boss Diavolo. And later in the novel, becomes the double of Dio Brando. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 10-A by himself. | 8-C upon using Gold Experience. | 8-C upon using Gold Experience Requiem, High 3-A via hax Name: Haruno Shiobana, Giorno Giovanna, Diavolo Origin: Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Stand User Attack Potency: Athlete level by himself (Is physically comparable to Bruno Buccelati, who could kick someone into a train window hard enough to break it.) | Building level+ with Gold Experience (Fought on par with Bruno Buccelati’s Sticky Fingers, who was capable of holding its own against King Crimson. King Crimson notably is able to obliterate Silver Chariot, twice. Silver Chariot could fight on par with Jotaro’s Star Platinum, who exerted these levels of energy upon sucking up the stand Justice.) | Building level+ physically with Gold Experience Requiem (Should undoubtedly be equal or even greater in power to Gold Experience, nearly killed King Crimson in a single attack rush), High Macrocosmic level via hax (Gold Experience Requiem restored and negated the ten seconds of time erased by King Crimson, which is universal in range via time being a universal concept.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Possibly Subsonic (Should be comparable to Guido Mista and is capable of running alongside him, Mista can notably outrun bullets from a handgun. Though they did eventually catch up to him.) Combat Speed: Massively FTL with Gold Experience (Attacked Bruno Buccelati’s Sticky Fingers before it managed to harm Giorno. Bruno could keep up with King Crimson, who was capable of blitzing Silver Chariot. Silver Chariot was capable of going at these speeds while attacking the Hanged Man.) | Infinite with Golden Experience Requiem (Golden Experience Requiem was capable of moving while time was erased, and claimed that those who stood before it would be unable to take any action against Giorno.) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL by himself (Consistently activates Gold Experience in order to react to stands comparable to his.) | Massively FTL with Gold Experience (Blocked an attack from Sticky Fingers, who was able to land a hit on King Crimson.) | Infinite with Gold Experience Requiem (Able to move and talk in erased time.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Giorno was able to jump from the ground to a high tree branch with relative ease.) Striking Strength: Athlete Class by himself. | Building Class+ with Gold Experience. | Building Class+ with Gold Experience Requiem. Durability: Athlete level by himself (Tanked a hit from Bruno, who could do this.) | Building level+ with Golden Experience (Can consistently tank hits from stands on its level.) | Building level+ with Golden Experience Requiem (Undoubtedly equal to or superior to Gold Experience.) Stamina: Superhuman (Could continue to fight after a large, vital portion of his throat had been removed, and stayed conscious after he was stabbed in the throat and shot in the shoulder multiple times.) Range: Standard Melee Range (Golden Experience has a range of two meters.) | Low Macroverse Level with Golden Experience Requiem (Reset Diavolo’s death across multiple universes.) Powers and Abilities: Golden Experience has the abilities of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality (Stands are referred to as spiritual energy, and are pure visual manifestations of life energy.) Non-Physical Interaction (All stands are capable of interacting with each-other, who are mostly non-corporeal.), Invisibility (Stands are purely invisible to beings without an ability to see spirits or souls.), [[Soul Manipulation]] (Stands can interact with each-other, and stands are souls themselves.), Life Manipulation (Generally injects life into the things it touches.), Age Manipulation (Aged a tree to death), Transmutation (Can turn objects into biological beings and body parts.), Biological Manipulation (Can transmutate objects into biological beings), Healing (Gold Experience healed Mista on two separate occasions and healed Bruno's wounds.), Perception Manipulation (Gold Experience can put so much life into a person that their perception goes beyond their ability to even move.) , Extrasensory Perception (Gold Experience can sense people's soul and life upon touching them.), Attack Reflection (Any physical damage put on to the transmuted objects Giorno makes is reflected back at the opponent.) | All of the same abilities as before with Golden Experience Requiem as he’s shown them in combat, Energy Projection (Shot energy at Diavolo), Causality Manipulation (Gold Experience Requiem resets a person's will and actions to zero, and will reset the very action of their death to zero upon them dying.), Death Manipulation (Gold Experience Requiem can reset someone's death to zero and put them through an infinite number of deaths.), Willpower Manipulation (Golden Experience Requiem resets a person's will to zero). | Giorno was revealed to be Diavolo’s alternate personality in Jorge Joestar and used King Crimson, which would grant him Time Erasure (King Crimson can erase ten seconds of time.), Precognition (Epitaph can forecast future actions up to ten seconds in the future). | Golden Experience Requiem in Jorge Joestar has all of the same abilities as the regular Gold Experience Requiem, BFR (Gold Experience Requiem sent Pucci to an area that completely nullifies his will to escape, is connected to nothing and nowhere, and is void of life and death.), Spatial-Temporal Lock (Giorno sent himself to a place where he could not be dead or alive.), Immortality (Type 5; Giorno generally was in a state where he would be not dead nor alive.) Standard Equipment: *'Gold Experience:' Gold Experience is a stand that generally does most of Giorno's fighting for him. It has a plethora of average stand abilities as well as its own. *'Gold Experience Requiem:' Gold Experience Requiem is the evolved form of Gold Experience. It appears to be much more powerful and its powers seem to center around defending Giorno from harm. *'Stand Arrow:' The Stand Arrow is something Giorno carries on him that allows him to evolve Gold Experience into Gold Experience Requiem. *'King Crimson:' King Crimson is a stand that has the ability to erase time. It is a duel stand alongside Epitaph, which wields the ability of precognition up to ten seconds in the future. Intelligence: Genius in combat. (Can use his stand's ability to counter new stand abilities in mere seconds and thinks of plans against a variety of hax in mere seconds after seeing them in action.) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Giorno’s stand in reflected back onto him and vice versa. A weakness of Giorno's transmutation exists as well. Giorno has acknowledged that he cannot transmutate inorganic beings into the organic beings if they are incapable of surviving low temperatures. He also implied that he needs heat in order to use Gold Experience's ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *MUDA Rush: This is Giorno's infamous technique. When using the MUDA Rush, Giorno utilizes his stands power and speed and punches the enemy with precise accuracy. This usually isn't what he starts using in combat though, usually ending a fight with it in the series. *Life Giving: Usually implemented with a punch, Giorno overflows an enemy with life and makes their senses go berserk. *Healing: Self explanatory. Giorno can also use his transmutation to make new body parts for himself. *Zero Reset: Gold Experience Requiem can reset a being's will, death, and actions to zero. *Time Erasure: An explanation of how King Crimson works from Jorge Joestar. *Precognition: Epitaph simply can see ten seconds into the future. *BFR: Giorno's BFR from Jorge Joestar is rather impressive. The area he sends people to is described as follows: *''1. "My Stand sent him to a world where he has nowhere to go and no way of getting there," Giovanna said. He was staring at his Stand, now reborn in a new visage, covered in arrows. "That world makes all his desires and actions be in vain. This is my evolved Stand, Gold Experience Requiem. Enrico Pucci is no longer even able to want to come back here. No matter where he tries to go he won't be able to get there. Even if he longs for death, he won't be able to die. But if he tries to live no life worth calling such awaits him. It is not life, and not death; a place both connected to nothing and nowhere, where he'll wander lost for all of time." '' *''2. "I canceled my own death, survived in a place between life and death until I arrived here. I followed you here, to this far off universe, and waited. So I could be useful to you, father. So I could become you."'' *''3. "A world with no exit or entrance, and your new best friend! That world has a fourteen words of its own."'' Key: Giorno Giovanna | Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem | King Crimson | Jorge Joestar Giorno Note: 1. Golden Experience Requiem’s ability is generally focused on preventing harm from Giorno. It doesn’t really have destructive capacity via hax, but generally can negate things on a High Macrocosmic Level. 2. Jorge Joestar Giorno can rather easily switch from Giorno to Diavolo and vice versa, but he hasn’t been shown to use King Crimson as Giorno or Gold Experience as Diavolo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Non-Coporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:BFR Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:[[Healing Users]] Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters